


Spoilers

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute little smutty oneshot, F/M, Feisty OFC, Merle and OFC smut, Merle gets yelled at by a stranger, Mistaken Identity, Oneshot, Smut, Smut with Humor, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxoMerle is mistaken for someone else as he's finishing up a long day at work and he gets a tongue lashing in more ways than one;) Just a smutty Merle onseshot.





	Spoilers

_**^This is a smutty piece of silliness that's purely for fun;)** _

_**Like I said, some of these oneshots are a little more serious or plot heavy...this is not one of those. Lol** _

_**Enjoy!** _

_**Love ya, Teagan xo** _

_**########################################** _

_ **Spoilers** _

 

It was a hot and humid July day in the garage and all Merle wanted was to get home and showered. Two of his three guys hadn't shown up, and he was running around like a blue-ass fly since he opened up that morning. His mood was rough to start, and a cold beer or a stiff shot of whiskey would hit the spot as soon as he got the chance. He cashed out a customer at the till and handed over their keys with a friendly smile. He had just enough in him to still play business man but no more than that. The one employee who had shown up went home early, and Merle was getting ready to close up shop, it had been a very long day.

He was just about to head back to the work bay to finish his last job when the bells over the door jingled more insistently than usual, drawing his attention.

There was a woman, standing in the doorway, and she looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“Hey there, honey! What can I do ya for?” he quipped.

“Do you run this shop?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma'am, I do.”

“You've got some explaining to do!” she began, and he knew he was in for it but didn't know why.

Merle didn't even recognize this woman, but she looked angry as hell. She had wild black hair and a body that caught his attention in a really bad way. She was in a short sundress and high heels, and he stood, staring at her bare legs, unable to refrain from gawking.

She waited till his eyes finally found hers and then he figured he should probably answer her.

“Is that about right? Well, what are the charges, sweetheart?” he grinned.

He was in no mood for a fight, and he figured he'd fuck with her a little since she was barging in to yell at him in public.

“My best friend says you're the son of a bitch who got her pregnant and won't even return her calls!”

Merle laughed hysterically at this; it was completely ridiculous on a few different levels. He hadn't gotten laid in ages, and he'd had a vasectomy five years previously.

“You think this is funny?” she shot back, walking toward him to the point that he had to back up. Something about this woman, who couldn't be more than 5 foot nothing, coming on so aggressively just tickled him and he couldn't stop laughing. He tried to tell her it was a case of mistaken identity but she wasn't giving him any time to answer.

“Who does such a thing? She terrified, and you can't even pick up the damn phone? She's a good person, you prick! She doesn't deserve this bullshit! Why are all men these days either cheaters or deadbeats?”

“Honey! Wait....just listen for a second!” he laughed.

He reached out to grab her shoulders to stop her backing him into a corner, but then she got really angry.

“Don't you touch me! I'll drop you flat on your ass before you can blink!” she seethed.

“Who exactly do you think I am, honey?” he asked, with tears of laughter running down his face. She was a spitfire, and he was amused, aroused and interested already.

She froze for a second when it finally dawned on her that she might have the wrong man.

“Oh...my God....you're not Adam, are you? Isn't this Great West Auto?”

Merle chuckled and wiped his face with a rag from the back pocket of his coveralls.

“Nope! I'm Merle Dixon, and this is Western Auto Body. Sorry to ruin your little rant but you got the wrong man. The one you're lookin' for is on Albert St.,” he smiled.

She looked up at him and then dropped her forehead into the palm of her hand.

“I'm so embarrassed....I'm so sorry,” she rambled.

“You know what?”

“What?” she winced.

“I'm gonna let all that slide cause it was pretty adorable and hilarious. Why don't we just forget the whole thing?”

The temperamental little woman was red in the face and apologetic, but honestly, it had made his whole day, he hadn't laughed so hard in ages, and she was smoking hot to boot.

“Think I'm funny, do ya?” she asked with her eyebrows raised.

“I don't mean nothing by it but you're so little and so loud, it's cute. You comin' in here threatening to drop me on my ass was great...I was kinda hoping you might really try it.”

“Is that a fact?” she asked.

There was a moment where he was trying to figure out if it was a trap, but then she reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his coveralls and pulled him down to her.

She filled his eager mouth with her tongue, and his eyes shot to the front door as he took her in his arms and walked her backward to lock it up for the day.

Merle pulled back for a moment and looked down at her.

“I don't even know your name,” he uttered, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Tabitha.”

“Alright then, Tabitha. You sure you're into this cause I don't need to be ending up in jail.”

“Take off your coveralls.”

He didn't need to be told twice, so he took her by the hand into the back room and ripped the snaps of his coveralls open to reveal his boxers and a white t-shirt underneath.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. He let her control him while his mind played catch up to his dick.

He crouched down to get his hands on her pale, bare legs and they were just as soft as they looked.

He pressed her to the wall and let his hand creep higher and higher up her thigh as her tongue pillaged his mouth. This woman wasn't playing around; he'd never encountered anything like it.

She moaned and started to breathe heavier with her mouth open, grabbing at his body aggressively. In no time she was pushing her hand down the front of his boxers and bringing him under her command with her little hand working his dick like a pro.

“Fuck me, woman! I wanna get inside you,” he groaned.

His hands moved up her dress and yanked her panties down her thighs halfway; he had to touch her. His fingers worked slow, skilled circles between her legs and she pulled her right leg up around his waist to invite more contact.

Her head moved back, and she kept up the pressure on his dick, focusing her attention on the head and twisting in half circles.

“God damn it!” he hissed, dropping to his knees to get down to business.

He pulled her panties all the way down, and she stepped out of them, grinning from ear to ear.

“You gonna make me cum?”

“You better believe it,” he growled.

He lifted her right leg up over his shoulder and instead of using his mouth he used his hands, and it threw her off guard. Merle kissed her inner thighs as his fingertips teased her lips lightly until she begged for more and then he fingered her slowly and gently.

“Please....”

“Please what? You want my mouth on you too? You greedy girl.”

“Yes!”

He licked her lips and fucked her slow with his long fingers, and she could feel her knees growing weak.

Merle could not believe his luck, he hadn't gotten laid in almost a year, and this was right up his alley. She was a lot of fun and feisty as hell.

His tongue made its way from the back all the way forward, and her knees buckled, almost succumbing to her need to let go.

“Enough...please fuck me....please.”

“You got it, honey, but I kinda miss you hollering at me already. I might have to make you wait and piss you off a little.”

“Don't you dare! I swear to god if you hold out on me I'll lose it! I need it so-”

“Alright, alright....hush up!” he laughed, scooping her up in his arms and pressing her to the wall again.

Her arms held him tight around the neck, and he grinned at her before slowly sliding into her wet heat.

“Oooooh fuck me!” she whined.

“I am fucking you,” he grunted, fucking her into the wall with all his might. Every minute or so he'd have to hunch her up as she slipped down the wall. Soon she could feel it reaching the peak, and she sobbed in utter surrender to him. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder as she pulled him closer with her arms tight around his neck.

“Oh god! Mmmm.....”

She continued to pant and whine as he kept up the intensity, getting ever closer himself.

Merle had a feeling he'd never see her again, so he kissed her mouth just like it was the last time cause it probably was. He drove into her and relished the feeling of her arms around him, clinging to him. Merle took one of her breasts in his hand and kneaded it desperately wishing he had more time to do this right or a bed. She was whispering sweet words into his neck, and it made him feel incredible.

_**It feels so good...you're amazing....give me everything....you're so sexy...** _

It was all too much, and he needed to cum, holding one hand under her ass with the fingers of his other hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her passionately. He'd never felt so hot before.

He didn't know her from Adam, but she was making him feel years younger and a lot more attractive than he felt he really was.

He groaned loudly when he felt her body let loose on him, pulsating and holding his dick with warm, wet pressure. It was more than any man could stand and he set her down just in time to cum on her bare white thighs.

“Jesus, honey...sorry,” he stuttered, his legs still weak from the effort. He handed her the rag from the back pocket of his coveralls, and she cleaned up.

She was so pretty and soft and smelled so sweet....he hoped maybe she'd give him her number.

Tabitha stepped back into her panties and straightened her hair before looking up at him.

“Don't worry, you're not gonna catch anything,” she said, softly. “I know I seem like it right now, but I'm not a slut...my boyfriend of 6 years just revealed he was screwing around on me and I've been feeling like shit. This really isn't like me.”

Merle didn't know what to make of it, but he suddenly didn't feel so good anymore.

“I understand. I knew it had to be something like that; it was too good a thing to happen to a guy like me.”

“ it was amazing for me....I would like to see you again. I just assumed you'd think nothing of me now.”

“I'm involved in this too; I don't think bad of you. You really wanna see me again?”

“I really would,” she shrugged. “I know this is fucked up...I don't do things like this.”

Merle knew it was insane but he didn't want her to leave, he wanted more time.

“Do you want to come over to my place for a while? I wanna get to know you better, Tabitha.”

“You do?”

“Definitely.”

He got back into his coveralls and gathered his belongings before turning out all the lights. He took her hand before setting the alarm system for the night and walking out into the heat of late afternoon.

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Great! Maybe we could pick up a pizza and some cold beer. We could just hang out and watch a movie. Sound OK?”

“Are you for real?” she asked, looking blown away.

“Yeah, I like you....you're a fiery little thing, and maybe we started at the end with the spoilers but who says we can't go back and start from the beginning now, right?”

“Right....I like you too, Merle.”

 

 

 


End file.
